As a conventional electronic component, for example, an electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-29173 (Patent Document 1) is known. The electronic component includes a body and outer electrodes. The body is embedded with a circuit element and has a rectangular-parallelepiped shape. The outer electrodes are provided so that both ends in the longitudinal direction of the body are covered with the outer electrodes. Each of the outer electrodes is provided with a groove in its surface. With the electronic component described in Patent Document 1, the surface area of the outer electrodes is increased, and hence a component holding force provided by adhesion of solder cream is increased. As the result, the electronic component is prevented from being shifted from a normal mount position in a period from a mounting step to a reflowing step.